Cedric the Storyteller
by Royal Detective
Summary: As they're finishing up their lesson for the night Sofia asks Cedric how he became their royal sorcerer and Cedric makes a deal with her that if she gets ready for bed he would tell her. Please Read and Reviewer!


_**Disclaimer:**_ Me:Sadly, I don't own Sofia the First, there, I said it now pay up Cedric! Cedric:(Mumbles) Why do I have to do this? Me: Because, your my favorite character in the show, not to mention I want know how you came to be a Sorcerer. Sofia: Please tell the story Mr. Cedric. Cedric:Fine!

_**Sofia the First: Cedric the Storyteller**_

Finishing up tonight's lesson Sofia put the last of the the potions away and looked at Cedric. The Sorcerer yawned then gave a tired smile to the princess. "Well, I guess you must go to your chamber for the night, if Bailywick catches you up here so late there's going to be trouble for both of us." Sofia giggled, she wasn't the least bit tired but she knew she had to go.

At first, she didn't want to go. For a while, one question had taken control of Sofia's mind and she wanted to know her answer tonight. As Cedric was going to see her out she said"Mr. Cedric, I have something to ask." He frowned at this, Cedric really wanted her to leave so he could go to sleep. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" he asked her as he still held the door open.

She ignored this question and asked "How did you become our royal sorcerer?" Cedric was taken a back by the question. He never realized that question would come out, now he wished that it hadn't. "I know your tired and I know it's getting late but I must know." Sofia said softly seeing sadness in his eyes.

The man knew she wouldn't leave until he told her. An idea then struck him like lighting striking the sky. "How about if you go to your room, get in bed, I'll meet you there and tell you the story. The young girl then became excited and dashed of to her room. This made the man smile sadly as he shook his head.

…...

Once Cedric reached the door to her bedroom, he knocked on it and heard her say"Come in." When he entered he saw her wearing her nightgown and was in bed waiting for him as promised. "I'm ready for my bedtime story, Mr. Cedric." she said sitting up.

He smirked at her, grabbed the chair from her desk and sat it next to her bed. "Very well, I will tell you the story but I worn you, it's not as happy as the stories you hear about the legendary Princesses." This made Sofia giggle a bit making her say "That's because you're not a Princess." Cedric gave her a glare making her silent. Sofia had never saw her friend this angry before, was his tale really as sad as he had said? If it was she would comfort him as much as she could.

Cedric sat in the chair, cleared his throat and began his story. " I was born like every other sorcerer was but as I entered my childhood things began to crumble as I began sorcery school. I was doing okay as I began to learn how a sorcerer should hold a wand but as we began to learn magic I became nervous when it came to tests. There was only one spell I had gotten right and it was the very spell I used to save your life." Sofia smiled at the last sentence he said , so far she imagined the story okay.

"So what happened after you began to fail?" Sofia asked him hoping he would continue the story. "Well, my teacher began to have a talk with my parents about helping me learn. Before I knew it father helped me with spells and I don't need to tell you how that went." Cedric smirked as he saw her laugh. "Let me guess, as he taught you, he made things worse right?" He nodded sadly as he leaned back on the chair.

"Even though I wasn't getting anywhere the sorcerer council didn't know what to do, kicking me out wasn't an option for them, I had begged for them not not to do this. I had given the council a deal that if I couldn't pass my next test, they could kick me out. They had agreed to it. After that meeting, I decided that I had to do some serious training. My father believed I would fail but my mother tried to encourage me."

Sofia began to get at the edge of her bed and before she knew it, she was in Cedric's lap. "So what happened?" she asked clutching his rob to keep herself balanced. Cedric pulled her head closer to him not realizing she was comforting him. "I ended up passing but I didn't do it alone, the night before I took the test I was staring at a portrait of Merlin, my mother had always told me stories about him and that night I promised myself I would become a great sorcerer like him! So he had been my inspiration making me pass my test with flying colors."

Cedric saw the princess wasn't getting sleepy and guessed she was getting into the story. "After passing test after test for so many years, I finally graduated and was a full-fledged sorcerer. It was the happiest day of my life but on the day my father retired and I had took his place things became sad again. On that same day your father became king and he wasn't too happy I became his sorcerer for he knew of my childhood. He began to make me nervous making me to relive my childhood but the happy ending to this story is when you became a princess, moved in making everyone to think different of me."

When Cedric glanced at Sofia again she began to get sleepy. He then picked her up, put her in bed, tucked her in, turned the light out and began to walk out of the room As he reached the door knob he heard her say "Thanks for the bedtime story Mr. Cedric, I think that's my favorite out of all the stories I've heard."This made Cedric smile and he then walked out whispering "Thank-You, Princess"

_**A/N:**_ How was this, I'm feeling confident about this story. It was quite a challenge to write this, I had to put facts of what I knew about Cedric in my head and write it! I hope I did good, I'm worried of what you guys think though. Please Review!


End file.
